The story of Neko, Edward's cute girlfriend
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: To him he loves her and that's all, read and found out more plz XD EdwardxOC


**Okay here is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story I hope you guys like it XD**

**Paring: Edward and Neko(oc)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><strong>The story of Neko, Edward's cute girlfriend<strong>

**Edward and Al were injoying their nice break when out of the blue he saw his cute and sexy girlfriend in a tree again as he'd sighs and Al saw her too in the tree as Al laughs abit.**

**Edward: "Al please don't tell me my girlfriend in not in a tree." X/**

**Al: "Brother she's in a tree."**

**Neko: *Sleeping in a tree but all cutely***

**Edward: "I told you not to tell me." *upset***

**Al: "Sumanai brother"**

**Neko: *Moves abit in the tree***

**Edward: "Al help me get her down"**

**Al: "Hai brother"**

**Neko: *Wakes up* "Huh? I sense my Honey...EDWARD-KUN!" *Jumps down from the tree and then jumps Edward***

**Edward: "H-hey Neko, your up now" *blushing***

**Al: "Good afternoon Neko-chan"**

**Neko: "Edward-kun *kiss* Edward-kun *kiss* oh hi Al-chan" *Happy but still kissing her love***

**Edward: *Blushing hardly***

**Al: "Well she'd missed you brother" *Happy for his beloved brother***

**Neko: "Hai Edward-kun" *So very happy* =]**

**Edward: *Blushing once again***

**2 1/2 minutes later**

**Somewhere walking to other place**

**Al: "Brother" *Looks at Edward***

**Edward: "I know Al" *Was abit annoyed but not at Al***

**Al: "But Brother...she's..." **Looks at Edward and then at Neko***

**Edward: "Yeah I know Al" *Looks at Neko***

**Neko: Kitty and me sitting in a tree" *So happy sitting in the tree***

**Al: "Brother" *Looks at Neko in a tree and then back at Edward***

**Edward: "Yes I know Al" *A bit annoyed* -_-()**

**Al: "But Neko is playing in the tree with a kitty" *points it out***

**Edward: "I can see that Al" .**

**Neko: "Kitty your so cute just like my honey Edward-kun" *hugs the cute cat***

**The cute cat: "Meow" *rubs up against Neko's neck all cutely***

**Five minutes later again**

**Resting somewhere for a while**

**Edward: "Well that helped" *sighs abit* -_-**

**Al: "Yes it did Brother" *smiles at his brother***

**Neko: "Yaay I'm in Edward-kun's lap yaay" *Happily smiling* =^w^=**

**Edward: "Now Neko no more tree climbing" *sighs a bit***

**Al: "Yes Neko no more listen to my Brother"**

**Neko: "Yay! Edward-kun loves me!" *all happy as she'd cuddles up in Edward's lap***

**Edward: *Blushing***

**Next Day**

**It was a nice windy day as our cute girl name Neko was having fun playing with some foxes and wolves.**

**Edward and Al appeared**

**Edward: "Neko come on it's time to go now" *looks at his girlfriend***

**Al: "Yea Neko it's time to go"**

**Neko: "Awww...do I have to?" *abit sad now* :(**

**Edward: "Hai Neko! You have to go now"**

**Neko*Leaves the foxes and wolves***

**Al: "Neko looks sad Brother"**

**Edward: "I know but she'd can't keep them" *sighs***

**Neko:*Next to Edward now and takes his right hand***

**Edward: "I'm sorry Neko" *kissed her on the cheek***

**Neko: "I know but they were so cute"**

**Edward: "Neko tell you what I well make you a deal" *looks at her***

**Neko: "Ooo what kind of a deal?" *looks up at him***

**Edward: "If you be a good girl I will let you keep two pets"**

**Neko: "Really? *very happy to hear that* =]**

**Al: "Brother are you sure about that?"**

**Edward: "Yes I am sure Al"**

**Al: "Brother your so kind to your girlfriend"**

**Edward: "Well that's how I roll" *slight blush***

**Neko: "YAY! Me gets to keep two pets!" *happy* =]**

**Edward: "But Neko you have be good for five hours then you can have two pets to keep" *looks at her***

**Neko: " Five hours! Awww no fair!" *makes a face***

**Al: "Brother do you think that's to much?"**

**Edward: "Nope! Neko if you want to keep two pets be a good girl for five hours"**

**Neko: "O-okay" *makes another face***

**After that Edward and Neko and Al went to town for something to eat and so on as Neko clingged onto Edward all cutely. Neko was being a good girl as Edward could tell as she'd didn't act like a very cute child like she'd always acts when they go into town, Neko really wants to keep two pets. As they were about to leave Edward notice that Neko was holding his coat all cutely. Neko was even playing with it as she'd pulled it and then clingged to it after that then she'd held it all so cutely again, Edward was like aww but keep his cool as they left town Neko did it again and somehow it was turning him on as Edward tried with all his might to stay calm and cool but Al can see it and he'd was laughing and giggling plus smiled to himself as he'd watched his brother and Neko.**

**Two hours later**

**Edward: "Oh man! Oh man! What's she'd doing to me? Oh god!" *thinking that***

**Neko: "Oh my I think I forgot to call my mother" *thinking that***

**Al : "This is so funny to watch" *thinking that plus giggling too***

**Edward: "Oh crap! She's grabbing my pant pokect now! Oh crap!" *thinking that again***

**Neko: "Hmm...oh well mother know's that I am with Edward-kun" *thinking that again plus pulling/playing with Edward's pant pocket***

**Al: "Hmmm...how long can you hang in there Brother?" *again thinking that***

**Suddenly**

**Edward: "Neko! Can I talk to for a few minutes?" *looks at her***

**Neko: "Sure okay Edward-kun" *smiles***

**Edward: "Ok well come with me" *takes her by the right hand***

**Al: "Yep! He lost it! Hehe!" *laughs and smiles***

**Neko: "Okay" *goes with Edward***

**Out of site now**

**As Edward took Neko somewhere out of site he'd then pulled her up against some tall tree as he'd began to kiss her. Neko moaned into the kiss as she'd wrapped both her arms around Edward's neck and then she'd wrapped both her legs around his waist too, Edward then deepen the kiss as his tongue battle with hers as Edward won of course they pulled away to breathe as Neko was panting hard but then wanted more as she'd had lustful eyes. Edward saw that and went and ripped opened her blouse as he'd attacked her left nipple as he'd licked and sucked it after that he'd attacked the right one and did the same to it as Neko maoned and meowed all sweet towards what Edward was doing to her, Edward then went lay her down on the ground as he'd lifts up her skirt. As he'd did that placed himself between her her legs as Edward pushed himself inside of her, Neko moaned in pure delight as she'd feels Edward's dick inside her slot, Edward then thrust slowly and then hard all the way fast into her. All you heard were moans coming from them as Edward did one or maybe two more thrusts. After that he'd went and placed two fingers inside her slot and that made her moan even more as Neko was panting so hard that she'd went and clawed the ground next to her, Edward smiled and placed 3rd finger inside her slot as Neko moaned once again so Neko was moaning and meowing so beautifully as Edward smiles as he'd fucked her good and hard.**

**Three hours later**

**Al: "Brother what happen to Neko?" *even though he know's what happen to her***

**Edward: "She'd felt tired so I am giving her a piggyback ride" *lie***

**Neko: *Can't move abit***

**Al : "Oh I see" *looks away abit and then did a slight giggle***

**Edward: "Damn! That was wild!" *saying it in his head***

**Neko: "Can't move my body if I do it will hurt like a mother fucker!" *saying it in her head***

**Edward: "Well come on Al! It's time to move out" *walking away as he'd carried Neko on his back***

**Al: "Hai Brother" *follows his brother***

**Neko: *Falls asleep* -_- zzzz**

**Edward: "Hmm maybe we can do it again after we reached another town?" *thinking that as he'd had a sly smile***

**Al: "Brother is thinking something dirty" *saying that in his head plus a sigh too***

**As they walked to get out of some kind of forest as they reached a small town, Neko was sound asleep as Al and Edward looks for a place to stay and eat when night came you never saw Neko and Edward until the next day...**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys loved it XD<strong>

**Plz comment and review and remember no mean ones plz and thank you X3**


End file.
